Instituto Creepypasta
by Taylagamer
Summary: A esta historia la intentaré dar un toque humorístico. También todos los personajes que estén serán obra de mi imaginación (cate the cat será una excepción) y, también, vosotros, porque lo que quiero de este fic es que todos los que lo lean participen.
1. Epílogo

¡Hola! Solo quería comentaros que esta historia NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL VIDEOJUEGO, simplemente me basaré en el bosque, y por eso no es de horror ni nada de eso.

Datos: A esta historia la intentaré dar un toque humorístico. También todos los personajes que estén serán obra de mi imaginación (cate the cat será una excepción) y, también, vosotros, porque lo que quiero de este fic es que todos los que lo lean participen.

Autora: Taylagamer

Disclaimer: Como ya dije cate no me pertenece, pero por lo menos será el único que podréis saber cómo es buscando en youtube su nombre e itowngameplay.

Y bueno, en este capítulo presentaré a los creepypastas, (básicamente leyendas terroríficas, si no lo sabes, o como mínimo no sabes que son leyendas te recomiendo ver al menos UNA) así que os dejo con Newra, Cate, Inferno y Darktiger.

Comenzamos:

Era un precioso día soleado en una pradera en medio del bosque. En medio de aquella hermosa pradera se alzaba un instituto… ¿Un instituto? Pues sí, un instituto, pero no uno normal, porque ¿Qué haría un instituto en medio de un bosque?

Era un instituto en el que enseñaban a creepypastas a serlo, y, aunque no os lo creáis, es el instituto más lujoso del mundo.

Tenía de todo tipo de aulas, habitaciones individuales para cada alumno, comedor, incluso había simulaciones de juegos de terror para que los alumnos practicasen a ser mejores que los creepypastas que ya tenemos.

Entre todos estos, tenemos a cinco .Estos formaban un grupo de cinco mejores amigos y los cuales ahora os presentaré.

Newra Dead:

Edad: 11

Género: Femenino

Datos: es la más fuerte del grupo.

Características: Tiene unas espinas afiladas en brazos y piernas, 2 en cada parte. Estas son capaces de cortar un árbol sólo con rozarlo si Newra quiere.

Cate the Cat:

Edad: 9

Género: Femenino (Animatrónico)

Datos: Se dice que fue creada antes que Freddy.

Características: Sus gritos dejan paralizado a cualquiera.

Inferno Woods:

Edad: 33 (Es un instituto en el que sólo te gradúas cuando estás preparado no por edad)

Género: Masculino

Datos: Es el padre de dos creepypastas, Jeff y Liu, está vivo: D

Características: Invoca y domina el fuego a la perfección.

Darktiger Claw:

Edad: 10

Género: Masculino

Datos: Se cree el líder del grupo, pero esa es Newra.

Características: Es mitad tigre, por lo que una de sus manos es una pata con enormes zarpas.

¿?: (Creepypasta del primero que me envíe uno)

Y bueno, como he puesto el primero que me envíe un Creepypasta será el quinto del grupo, y el primer capítulo no será subido hasta que haya al menos 2 creepypastas que añadir. Así que ya sabéis si queréis salir en el fic. Adiós.


	2. Hana, la última creepypasta del grupo

¡Hola! Solo quería comentaros que esta historia NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL VIDEOJUEGO, simplemente me basaré en el bosque, y por eso no es de horror ni nada de eso.

Datos: A esta historia la intentaré dar un toque humorístico. También todos los personajes que estén serán obra de mi imaginación (cate the cat será una excepción) y, también, vosotros, porque lo que quiero de este fic es que todos los que lo lean participen.

Autora: Taylagamer

Disclaimer: Como ya dije cate no me pertenece, pero por lo menos será el único que podréis saber cómo es buscando en youtube su nombre e itowngameplay.

Ya llegó el siguiente creepypasta, gracias AnisAnime por colaborar. :D

Hana Kimura:

Edad: 16

Género: Femenino

Datos: Es una Yurei.

Características: Lleva un kimono funerario blanco y la siguen y acompañan dos fuegos fatuos.

¿Creíste que era mentira que metería a vuestros creepypastas?

Pues no.

La campana del instituto sonó marcando el final de la clase. Todos los alumnos salieron y se reunieron con sus grupos. Newra esperaba a sus amigos en la fuente. Hana fue la primera en llegar junto a Newra.

Hana: Newra, aquí estas, ¿no te ha parecido aburrida la clase de historia de hoy? ¡Porque nos tenemos que aprender la historia de todos los creepypastas, desde la primera hasta la última palabra!

Newra: Bueeeno, supongo que lo que a ti te pasa es que te gustan más las excursiones que las clases. ¡Y eso que tenemos cinco al mes!

Hana: Si, bueno, supongo…

Cate termina la conversación con sus amigos animatrónicos y va junto a ellas.

Cate: Hey, que pasa.

Newra: Creo que Hana no quiere ser creepypasta. Jajá.

Hana: Yo no dije eso.

Newra: ¿Y?

Hana: Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Y Darktiger e Inferno? Habíamos quedado hace 1 minuto.

Newra: Más exactamente 1 minuto, 30 segundos y avanzando.

Darktiger: Hey.

Cate: Llegáis tarde según Newra por 1 minuto, 30 segundos. XD

Newra: ¡No! Ahora son 2 minutos…

Inferno: Ya, vale, ya lo sé, estábamos castigados, nos hemos escapado.

Cate: Que malotes XD.

Darktiger: Dejarás algún día de insultarnos, animatrónica BAKA.

Cate: :,(.

De repente un balón trata de golpear a Newra, esta lo parte con sus espinas.

Newra: ¡QUIÉN LANZO EL BALÓN!

¿?: Tanto te vas a enfadar, si lo has partido por la mitad.

Newra: ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Y bueno, esto ha sido todo, espero que os haya gustado, trataré de hacerlo más largo la próxima vez. En cuanto a lo de los creepypastas, el próximo que me envíe uno será el enemigo de los protagonistas.


	3. Creepypastas peligrosos

Datos: A esta historia la intentaré dar un toque humorístico. También todos los personajes que estén serán obra de mi imaginación (cate the cat será una excepción) y, también, vosotros, porque lo que quiero de este fic es que todos los que lo lean participen.

Autora: Taylagamer

Disclaimer: Como ya dije cate no me pertenece, pero por lo menos será el único que podréis saber cómo es buscando en youtube su nombre e itowngameplay.

Otro creepypasta llego otra vez por parte de AnisAnime pero respondiendo a Saray deja tu creepy cuando quieras y yo ya le añadiré.

Leiko Bagashama:  
Edad: 18  
Genero: Masculino  
Datos: Es un mujeriego que lo odia a muerte el grupo de Newra. Sera un asesino en serie.  
Características: Es muy arrogante y feo, se cree mucho.

EMPEZAMOS

-Leiko: Mi bonito balón… ¡Le has partido por la mitad!

-Newra: Me preocupa más mi cara que tu estúpido balón.

-Leiko: Pero a mí no…

-Newra: ¿De dónde sacaron a este tipo, del infierno?

-Darktiger: No, no lo creo. Es demasiado débil.

-Newra: Cierto.

-Leiko: Dejad de llamarme débil a la cara… Bueno, cambiando de tema… Cate, dejas a estos tontos y te vienes conmigo.

-Cate: Estos tontos son mis amigos así que NO.

-Leiko: No era una pregunta. Te vienes conmigo.

-Cate: ¡Ni en broma! Antes me perdería en el bosque a ir contigo.

En eso el director llega.

-Director: ¡Dejaros de peleas o ese será vuestro castigo! ¡Sabéis que allí hay creepys y vosotros aún sois precreepys! ¡Sería muy peligroso!

-Cate y Leiko: Lo sabemos…

-Director: Bien. Pues yo ya me marcho.

-Cate: Casi nos castigan por tu culpa.

-Leiko: ¿Mía? ¡Fue tuya! No quisiste venir. ¡ME MARCHO!

Y así Leiko se alejó

-Cate: Jooo, me riñeron por su culpa.

-Newra: Eso ya lo vi…

-Darktiger: Chicas… Inferno…

-Newra: Se puso triste ¿verdad?

-Cate: Lo siento…

-Inferno: No fue tu culpa…no te preocupes.

Recordad quienes son los hijos de Inferno. Por eso se puso triste. Al llegar al instituto el intentaba ir al bosque y encontrarlos. Pero los profesores siempre le pillaban.

-Darktiger: Pero si uno de ellos te intento matar…

-Newra: ¡TU A CALLAR!

-Inferno: Lo sé. Pero creo que lo hizo por la culpa de esos críos. Keith, Troy y Randy.

-Newra: Cuando Inferno culpa a unos niños, parte 1.

-Inferno: Pero es verdad.

-Newra: Lo sé.

-Inferno: Aja…

-Newra: ¿Pero qué niños pegan a otros mayores que ellos?

-Darktiger: Respuesta, Keith, Troy y Randy.

-Newra: No lo sabía. (Tono irónico)

-¿?: Hola chicos.

Y el siguiente creepy es…

Os dejo en suspense.

También quería preguntaros si queréis que en el instituto también entren los creepypastas originales. Así haríamos un reencuentro familiar.

Adiós a todos.


	4. Reencuentro familiar

Datos: A esta historia la intentaré dar un toque humorístico. También todos los personajes que estén serán obra de mi imaginación (cate the cat será una excepción) y, también, vosotros, porque lo que quiero de este fic es que todos los que lo lean participen.

Autora: Taylagamer

Disclaimer: Como ya dije cate no me pertenece, pero por lo menos será el único que podréis saber cómo es buscando en youtube su nombre e itowngameplay.

El creepypasta de hoy es por parte de Saray. Muchas gracias por tu creepy.

Fushimi Anna:  
Edad: Tiene más de 100 años pero aparenta 15.  
Genero: Femenino  
Datos: Es una vampiresa.  
Características: No la gusta el sabor de la sangre.

EMPEZAMOS

Mientras tanto, en lo más profundo del bosque.

-Jeff: ¿Crees que nos lo vamos a creer, Slenderman?

-Slenderman: ¡SI! ¡Lo que digo es cierto! ¡Hay un instituto en medio del bosque!

-Jane: Bueno. Iremos a ver…

En el instituto:

-Anna: Hola chicos. ¿Qué tal vais?

-Newra: Bien ¿Por?

-Darktiger: Newra, recuerda que Inferno no va bien.

-Anna: ¿Por?

-Newra: Ya sabes. Le recordaron sobre los creepypastas y…

-Anna: Sí. A eso vine a informar. Se acercan. Hay que mantenerse en la planta más alta del insti.

-Inferno: No.

-Anna: Si.

-Inferno: ¡Mis hijos!

Inferno intentó correr hacia el bosque, pero el director le pilló.

-Director: ¡Todos ya a la planta alta!

-Inferno: Si…

Cuando los creepypastas llegaron al claro en el que estaba el bosque, los precreepypastas miraban desde las ventanas de la planta alta, sobre todo Inferno.

-Slendeman: ¡Ha! ¿Qué os dije?

-Director: ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Jeff: ¿Te molestamos? Entonces alguien tendrá que dormir.

-Profesora: Lo sentimos, en este instituto solo se aceptan precreepypastas. ¡Vuelvan otro día!

-Jeff: Pre ¿Qué?

-Profesora: Ya lo oíste.

-Jeff: Pero si no hay nadie.

-Director: Están escondidos.

-Profesora: Sí, jamás les encontrareis. Están en la planta alta…

-Jeff: Genial. Vamos allá.

-Director: no os lo permitiremos.

Los creepypastas evitan al director y a las profesoras y suben las escaleras. En eso todos se esconden antes de que los creepypastas llegaran. Todos menos Inferno. Obvio los creepypastas le encontraron.

-Jeff: ¡Mira! Ya encontramos uno.

-Inferno: Y…yo…

-Eyeless Jack: Jajaja, parece el típico asustadizo de la clase.

-Inferno: Jeff… Liu…

-Jeff y Liu: ¡Como sabes nuestros nombres!

Inferno solo sale de allí corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos hasta el patio. Le siguieron los creepypastas.

Inferno: Yo… Lo siento…Siento haberos abandonado…

El director y los profesores (No iban a ser todas profesoras XD) llegaron al lugar.

-Director: No te sientas mal, Inferno…

-Jeff: ¿Ese es el nombre de este espía?

-Director: No. Su nombre real es Peter.

-Jeff: ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

-Liu (con lágrimas en los ojos): Idiota, ese es el nombre de nuestro padre.

-Newra: ¡Inferno! ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Director: Newra… Que haces aquí…

-Newra: Pensé que Inferno necesitaría ayuda…

-Jeff: ¿Entonces eres su amiga?

-Newra: …

Newra corrió hasta Inferno y trató de calmarlo.

-Newra: Tú y tu hermano solo sois una lluvia que intenta apagar este fuego, pero él jamás dejara de arder por su familia.

-Jeff: Oh, im sorry. (Tono irónico) Y bueno. ¿Qué le pasó a su familia?

-Newra: Su mujer fue asesinada y quemada por el incendio de su casa y, sus hijos…

-Jeff: ¿Si?

-Newra: Son los idiotas que vienen aquí a ponerle triste.

-Jeff: ¿Pero que les pasaron?

-Liu: Uno intentó matar al otro. T-T

-Jeff: Oh, ya comprendí. Un momento…

-Jeff y Liu: ¡Papá!

Los dos chicos fueron a abrazar a su padre.

-Newra: Oh… Un final feliz… Me hace tan feliz… T-T

-Jeff: Pues claro que si Hermosura.

-Newra: Q… ¡Que! N… ¡NO! Yo… ¡Necesito ir a ver a la enfermera…!

¡Que creepypasta será la enfermera!

Y…

¡Quieren JeffxNewra (algo un poco incapaz de ser cambiado ya)!

Y espero que os guste el esfuerzo que di por poner 200 palabras más de lo habitual.

Oh, Y también. ¿Queréis un preguntas y repuestas de Newra?


	5. ¿Ryu?

Datos: A esta historia la intentaré dar un toque humorístico. También todos los personajes que estén serán obra de mi imaginación (cate the cat será una excepción) y, también, vosotros, porque lo que quiero de este fic es que todos los que lo lean participen.

Autora: Taylagamer

Disclaimer: Como ya dije cate no me pertenece, pero por lo menos será el único que podréis saber cómo es buscando en youtube su nombre e itowngameplay.

El creepypasta de hoy es de . Muchas gracias por tu creepy.

Suzuki Nanami:

Tiene 20 años y es la enfermera así que no hay más que decir.

Y… ¡Comenzamos!

Newra decidió ir a la enfermería. Allí estaba la enfermera.

-Suzuki: ¡Newra! ¿Qué te paso?

-Newra: Me rompieron el kokoro.

-Suzuki: ¿Te enamoraste?

-Newra: Ni en tus mejores sueños.

-Suzuki: Entonces como te rompieron el kokoro…

-Newra: No lo sé…

-Suzuki: Otro chico te dijo que te quería verdad…

-Newra: Si, pero lo hizo indirectamente.

-Suzuki: Ok… Bueno, quién es.

-Newra: No lo sé. No es del instituto. Es un creepypasta. Era un hijo de Inferno.

-Suzuki: ¿Y no les diferencias? ¿No estuviste atenta en clases o qué?

-Newra: Etto… Parecía el más peligroso así que… Como se llamaba el mayor… ¿Ryu?

-Suzuki: 1º Es Liu no Ryu. 2º Describe como era.

-Newra: Bueno… No lo mire demasiado…

-Suzuki: ¿Pelo negro?

-Newra: ¡Sí!

-Suzuki: Era Jeff…

-Newra: Etto… Pues… ¿Le gana en peligrosidad a su hermano mayor?

-Suzuki: Más te vale que no te oiga Liu.

-Liu: ¿Oír el que?

-Suzuki: ¿Qué hacéis aquí tú y Jeff?

-Jeff: Vinimos acompañando a papá. Se hirió porqué tropezó cuando corría.

-Suzuki: Ok, lo curaré.

Suzuki se llevó a curar a Inferno y Newra se quedó con Jeff y Liu.

-Liu: ¿A qué os referíais antes?

-Newra: Nada. *Desvía la mirada*

-Jeff: ¿Seguro, her…?

-Newra: *Lo golpea contra la pared* No te atrevas a decirlo.

-Jeff: *Tiene más fuerza y deja a Newra contra la pared* EL que. ¿Hermosa?

-Liu: ¿Qué decíais antes?

-Newra: Ok, pero no te enfades. Dijimos que parece más peligroso tu hermano.

-Jeff: Lo sé.

-Liu: Pero yo soy más peligroso.

-Jeff: ¡Eso es mentira!

-Liu: ¡Claro que no!

Y mientras Jeff y Liu pelean Newra se marcha y en el camino se encuentra con alguien.

-¿?: Hola, Newra. Veo que dejas a tus amigos solos.

Aquí os dejo el capitulo.

Si. Es corto. Pero no podía esperar para avisar de que si queréis creare una historia con las historias de estas historias XD okno.

Lo explicare brevemente.

¿Queréis que cuente las creepypastas de los precreepypastas?

Bueno y como en este capítulo hay demasiado romance, en el próximo capítulo alguien se tirara por un barranco.


End file.
